On the route to love
by livesinjournals
Summary: She was an earth girl and he was from a different planet but since day one they have been on a route to love. A collection of developed moments or missing moments from through out the two series! Hope you enjoy!
1. Kick Butt Cute

**Howdy guys! This is my first W.I.T.C.H. story and of course it had to be Cornelia and Caleb. This is a collection of almost missing moments. Moments we see slightly in the show but going more into depth. I have loved this pair since I was like 6. This story is set during Happy Birthday Will, after Cornelia, Haylin and Caleb have returned from the mall after running into Elijah and his friends. Then leading on to the party itself… I hope you enjoy! **

It had been a month. A month since I came to Earth, A month since I met the guardians and a month of confusion at their weird earth ways. One thing I couldn't deny I had become friends with the teenage girls who I had just wanted to avoid, Haylin and Cornelia especially becoming my close friends. Cornelia sat on the sofa which I also called my bed notebooks surrounding her full of plans for Will's birthday party. From what I could see there were pools with frogs, pizza and music. I was clearly staring at her although she was so caught up in her plans she didn't even notice. I was lucky that I caught her head moving just in time to turn my head towards her plans so she didn't catch me.

"Okay listen up rebel boy I am going to teach you the how to Earth parties."

"What makes you think I don't know how to act at parties? It may surprise you but I am a teenage boy I have been to parties."

"Caleb they were Meridian parties. These will be different; you don't want to stand out do you."

I am guessing that they really weren't that different. I had festival parties where you would hunt or eat with all the families in your street. However I had also been to parties before the rebellion had started when I was 17. At 14 I had gone to my first party thrown by Aldarn's older brother. It was filled with the local girls flirting with all the boys and they were all intoxicated. It shocked me to be frank meridian had always been so traditional and so reserved. To see the girls throwing themselves on the boys I didn't know what to feel. I had soon gotten used to that and would join in just like all the other boys.

"Caleb?"

Caleb had definitely got distracted and noticed Cornelia had moved closer towards him.

"First things first Caleb this is a surprise party so don't tell Will anything or Irma. It is going to be the ultimate surprise."

"Why are you not telling Irma? I thought it was her party."

"It is her party; she just doesn't know she is throwing it."

"Right."

"Next, if a girl hands you a drink…bar me or the girls. Don't drink it, I won't be surprised if some people smuggle in alcohol and trust me they will try and get you drunk and you're too innocent to realise."

"Excuse me innocent! Hang on Cornelia I am just going to stop you now I have been to parties which sound similar or worse than what you are describing. I don't know why you are so concerned that girls are going to throw themselves at me. It's not a bad thing in my book. Surely it's you that I should be concerned with… a house of most likely drunk teenage boys and a pretty girl now where the hell could that go wrong."

Cornelia had stood up and I could see anger raging in her eyes. She looked hot! Why was he getting turned on by this, it's Cornelia. He is not allowed to like her, yeah she is pretty but he doesn't need that distraction. He needed to focus on Meridian not on a girl and whatever guy she decided to make out with at a party.

"You think I can't take care of myself. It that what it is, you still think that I am a kid who has ended up in a situation out of my league don't you. Well guess what Caleb I am a guardian and I am happy to be. I can defend myself; I spend every day doing so. I was trying to help you Caleb, to warn you that the girls here can be deserving and sneaky. Fine, if you want that then go make out with them. Just leave me alone and stop staring at me so I can finish my friend's birthday party. I have not been a good enough friend to her and I want to prove that I really do care for her."

"My god Cornelia do you have to be so dense. It's not you it's these boys they don't care about honour or treating you right. They just want to get laid."

"What and you don't Caleb. 'I don't think it's a bad thing' please you may be from a different world and have been forced to grow up to quickly but you still want just one thing don't you."

"I can't stop them hurting you! It's not about me, heck I want to be in love. I don't want a one night stand or whatever it is you call it. They don't though; I walked past someone at the mall saying that they wanted to 'totally do that blonde chick Cornelia.' And you won't let me hurt them or stop them. You told me I can't go all rebel leaders I can't just stand there and watch them flirt with you ok."

Her eyes quickly softened as she looked at me.

"Why are we even fighting Caleb?"

"I don't know but we are pretty good at it, aren't we?"

"That we are. I am sorry I treated you like a child. I just don't trust the girls around here not to use you."

"I am sorry too; I just don't trust the sleaze balls around here."

"How about deals then I stay away from the boys at the party and you stay away from the girls. Then neither of us has to worry."

"Deal."

I stuck out my hand and felt her soft fingers touch mine as we shook on it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I watched as Elyon leaned against the door and fluttered her eyelashes at Caleb. He seemed none the wiser as he babbled on about something I couldn't hear. I was desperate to go over there and talk to him but instead I was running around sorting things out and trying to avoid a very annoyed Irma. On the bright side Will liked my present, I think I am showing her that she is truly my friend now.

I was topping up a large bowl of punch with assorted juice and was just sliding of the table to try and move it to be the party was. The weight was a lot more than anticipated and I saw it start to slip out of my arms. Luckily a pair of arms snaked their way around mine and helped pull the bowl back up to the side.

"Here let me help you."

"Caleb…thanks. It looked less heavy than it is."

"No problem, where do you want me to put this?"

"Just over there please… you and Elyon seem to be hitting it off."

"She was interested in sword tactics."

"She was interested in you."

"I remember our deal Cornelia, besides I am not interested in her. She is nice but not my type."

My back was up against the wall and Caleb leaned next to me. The closeness between us was comfortable. It ended all too quickly with a shout from Haylin. Just as I asked what his type was.

"You are not getting out of that Caleb. I will be right back."

The night had led to a fight with a giant snake in the town hall. Not how I had hoped the party would go but once we got back to Irma's the party was still in full swing and everyone seemed to be having fun. I headed inside with the pizza and started placing boxes around the house. When I heard a cough.

"You were great today Cornelia, that thing with the table was impressive."

"Thanks, I am getting better. Don't tell the girls but I have been doing extra practise."

Caleb smiled and sat down on the table next to where I was laying out the pizza.

"I like blondes with blue eyes."

"What?"

"My type… blondes with blue eyes. Someone who is loyal and determined but stubborn and challenges me."

I went to reply but he leaned towards me.

"I have to go but I'll see you later."

"See you later Caleb."

I smiled as he walked away.


	2. Community Service with Rice

The most frustrating bit of this guardian job – the return journey. You know once you have kicked some bad guy's butts it's a bit of an anti-climax to have to then walk back through meridian. Even worse when you have the walk home to look forward to. The days we don't even get to fight it just feels like a pointless exercise to even visit meridian.

Today was one of those days and after having to spend all day dealing with those children at community service all I really wanted to do was go home and take a really long hot bath. Instead we were wondering through meridian after visiting the infinite city and my legs were killing me. I was ready to snap, it had been a long day. This meant when I felt a finger prod into my cheek I whipped round and grabbed the offender's hand, presuming it was Irma's. I was shocked to find a shocked Caleb on the other end of that hand.

Instantly I let go of his hand and watched as he took that hand and scratched behind his head.

"Cornelia, sorry. Umm it was just interesting. I didn't know that things on you remained when you transformed."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a star or something stuck to your cheek. I thought it would have gone."

Mortified Cornelia's hand shot up to her face and felt around for the offending sticker.

"Here let me get that for you."

"Really it is ok."

"No I mean it look, I've got it."

Caleb's hands went up to cup her face and then with a look of conversation he gently rubbed his finger along her cheek. Cornelia froze in place her eyes locked on the sight of Caleb's ridiculously soft looking hair. Where he had crouched down to make sure he could see Cornelia's cheek.

Once Caleb could see he got everything of her cheek he turned his back up till he was eye level. His eyes met here's and he could look away. Her blue eyes were captivating. The sound of a cough made his drop his hands from her face instantly.

"Umm Caleb, Cornelia.

We interrupting something? It's only we are kinda still in the middle of a world where there is a price on our heads."

"Yeah Irma's right, you too can get all lovey dovey back on Earth."

"We were not getting all 'lovey dovey' I had something on my face. Something which you all failed to point out, Taranee you even told me I had gotten it all off."

"We were in a rush, it was the easy option."

"Guy's seriously let's go; we need to stop Professor Collins before he does something dangerous."

"Fine. Let's go."

The girls started to move off while Caleb remained where he stood.

"You know its fine I was just helping but its ok."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cornelia flopped onto the floor at the Silver Dragon. Caleb hoped onto the sofa behind him a smug look on his face.

"Don't even say it Caleb. Yes you were right about Collins ok."

"I am sorry was that anything close to an apology."

"No it wasn't."

"Girls."

"Don't girls me you are not always right Caleb. Please just shut up so I can concentrate on the food which Haylin will soon bring me."

"How come you are even here?"

"Glad to see I am wanted. I am supposed to be having a sleepover with Haylin but I get the feeling Haylin has forgotten about it. Irma is supposed to be here too, I might go see if they are upstairs."

As if on cue Haylin entered with Irma closely behind her trays of food in their hands.

"Oh Haylin you trusted those together in a room. Did you not see the way they were acting in Meridian I am surprised they are not all over each other?"

"Please you two, grow up."

"Oh someone is snappy Corny."

"Ugh, just give me food."

Haylin passed Cornelia her Special Fried Rice and she began to dig in.

"Hey Cornelia that is my rice."

"Excuse me Caleb this is my Rice. You can't be right about everything just because it happened once."

Caleb reached for the rice but nearly lost his balance as Cornelia pulled it out of her reach. Trying a different tactic he reached round her back and took the tub from the other direction. What he hadn't expected was Cornelia to be pulled up at the same time he pulled up the food.

"Hey Caleb what the heck."

Cornelia let go and plopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Seriously Cornelia, you need to put on some wait. I shouldn't be able to pick you up that easily."

"Excuse me Caleb?"

"Oh Caleb bad mistake dude. Take it back."

"Why should I take it back? It's not like I said you were fat, you are the complete opposite of that. You should be that easy to pick up."

"Please Caleb you are exaggerating."

Without further prompt Caleb stood up and grabbed Cornelia, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Caleb put me down this isn't funny. You proved your point ok."

Placing her back down on the bed he grabbed the rice and took a fork full.

"Why do girls find it a necessity to be skinny anyway?"

"Simple, it is what boys want."

"No they don't. It's really not about size it is about the girl."

Haylin and Irma's eyes met and suppressed a giggle.

"Any way guys as fun as it was to see Caleb right for the second time in his life, how about I just get some more rice?"

Laughing Haylin left the room and Cornelia reached over and grabbed the rice back out of Caleb's hand. At the same time punching him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You stole my food and picked me up! You deserve that."

Instead of a reaction she was expecting she felt Caleb punch her in return.

"What!?"

"You don't need to be that skinny, guys like you anyway."

He said with a shy smile and turned back as Haylin returned, ignoring Irma's shocked looks.


	3. Want a lift to the portal?

**So I definitely need to start doing disclaimers seeing as parts of the story could include direct quotes from the show and stuff like that! So I do not own W.I.T.C.H. it is owned by Disney I believe, at least they play it on Disney toons and I definitely have a Cornelia pin that I picked up at Disney land. This chapter is based on The Labyrinth episode, as we are going in order this is episode 6 and it gave me so little to work with so it is very loosely linked to the episode. I hope you enjoy!**

'_Nice work, need a lift to a portal.'_

Cornelia smiled over at Caleb trying to pretend how freaked out she had been when the trackers dog had been going towards him. He probably could have handled himself but something about standing by and watching him get hurt was no appealing. She had regretted defending him almost instantly though as she gained a look from Irma who told her they had worked out about her little crush. Yet again they had probably worked that out a long time ago. The other reason she had regretted helping Caleb out was she knew he would now be in a bad mood with her and spend his time complain about 'not needing to be saved by a bunch of girls.' It hadn't surprised her when he had replied-

'_No thanks I'll walk.' _

It was a surprise that his tone was light and had a hint of laughter to it. She was pretty sure he had even winked at her, even though she had tried to put that thought from her mind while they walked. Instead she nervously told him about the kitchen staff they had met and how kind they had been. It had been nice to meet more of his people and more of the people they were working to save; it put things into a new perspective. Making her feel pretty guilty about all the time she had spent over boys with Elyon. Elyon… oh no they had left her alone in the shop.

"Guys we left Elyon!"

A chorus of no's followed. She let out a sigh; she had left Elyon out again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxCaleb was still marvelling at Cornelia saving him, it was sweet but frustrating. He didn't need saving even if it was from Cornelia. He was also surprised at how she had reacted to the villagers; he hadn't expected kind's words.

As they crossed back through the port hall Cornelia had gotten awfully quite especially after she had been talking his ear off but now she seemed deep in thought. It was clearly something to do with her friend Elyon, the one who he thought was flirting with him at Will's birthday. As the group started to walk off into different directions he was left walking with Cornelia and Haylin. Haylin was rambling away at Cornelia who just nodded and smiled every so often.

"Man it's so late my mum and dad are going to kill me! Come inside and bail me out of trouble Corny?"

"Yeah sure."

They turned and walked into the restaurant, mentally preparing for the rant Haylin usually received. Instead they were met with Yanlin sitting at the table.

"Grandma, where's mum and dad?"

"They went up to sleep Haylin; I said I would wait up for you."

"Oh ok thanks grandma, I will just head on up then."

Haylin waved a goodbye and then ran on upstairs leaving me and Cornelia.

"Well I guess I should get going, it's late and I still have quite a bit to walk."

She was going to walk home alone? Could she be anymore stupid it was pitch black outside and I that creep family apparently would leave her alone.

"I'll walk you; I owe you one from earlier anyway."

"Uh, thanks Caleb." She smiled up at me.

"Fortune cookie before you two go?"

"Thank you."

I turned and held the door open for Cornelia who surprisingly fit snuggly under my arm. Her head just touching my arm. It was an odd comfort. We walked along in silence our hands occasionally brushing I did feel the need to reach out and grab her hand but each time my courage faltered. I was a rebel leader and yet the only thing that terrified me was a girl.

So, instead I turned my focus to the fortune cookie in my hand. I never believed in lucky charms so I don't know why I was oddly fascinated by what this cookie was going to say. The sharp snap of the cookie filled the silence. 'The wisdom of your words can get you everywhere.' Hmm, stupid cookie never gives really advice just a saying. I walked into Cornelia who had spotted suddenly in the middle of the path.

"I am really sorry Cornelia; I was looking at the cookie."

"It is fine, I stopped."

Now I looked closer I could see her eyes were red and watered over.

"Cornelia? You can talk to me you know, I am your friend."

She moved and sat down on the bench we had just walked past.

"I hate all this sneaking around. I had to leave my best friend alone in that shop today with no explanation. I told my parents I met a guy and if I was ever late home I was with him. I feel like I am creating a new me that isn't real."

"The current you's better, if you had never become a guardian I would never have met you. That I couldn't have coped with."

Cornelia sniffed lightly and leant her head on my shoulder.

"I still hate lying. I am not even that keen on the power thing. I guess the only good bit is you, oh and the pretty cool body that comes when we transform."

"Hmm, yeah that is pretty cool thing about your powers."

Cornelia turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, uh, so you made up a boyfriend."

"That's what you are focusing on."

"I am just curious. You're not pretending to be dating that guy you and the girls are obsessed with? The one who has that movie coming out in a few weeks?"

"No, that's Van Michael Justin. Although he is gorgeous."

"So it is just a guy in your head? Why are you blushing?"

Cornelia's focus was now on the ground and red was covering her face.

"Actually when they asked for a name the first name I thought of was you."

"Oh, so why are you blushing?"

"You don't find that weird? I pretended we were dating so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"It's better than you imagining anyone else. If you are pretending to be with anyone I am glad it is me."

I could feel the heat crawling across my face as her's changed colour again. I turned by body so I was completely facing her. We both stayed in silence just sitting until her phone rang.

"Hi mum, yep I am just on my way home. Yeah, no it's ok he is walking me home."

"I better get you home then."

I winked at her before offering my arm.

"Shall we."


	4. Snow brings out the show offs

**I am here with another section of you based on episode 7 divide and conquer. Once again I do not own W.I.T.C.H or the characters. I loved playing around with this episode as there is a lot of times we don't see Cornelia and Caleb and/or a few other of the girls which gives me plenty of room to play, so I hope you like it! Much support to all my readers, love you all! **

I couldn't believe my eyes Caleb had just walked through the door, skis in hand and a smug look in his eyes. I watched him from my spot in the corner, as his eyes skimmed across the room. I felt my heart jump when his eyes flickered over the new girl and her gang of boys. If he suddenly became taken with her I would be challenging her to a race just like Will. Hang on did I just compare Will's feelings to Matt to me and Caleb, where had that even come from.

I felt flooded with relief when Caleb rolled his eyes towards the new girl who had just beckoned at him to join her. Instead he looked over to my corner and his smug smile grew larger.

"Is that a look of jealousy I see on your face?"

"You should be so lucky Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"Proving you that I know how to have fun."

Caleb knocked my feet off the chair they had been resting on and flopped down without any apology.

"That and I had to see what this hat looked like on you."

Without any warning he yanked the cat hat I had placed on his head a few hours ago and pulled it down onto my head, covering my eyes. As I pushed it back up so it sat on my head properly. I noticed Caleb leaning back against the chair arms hanging of the side. His care free attitude shocking me slightly, maybe he did know how to relax. His eyes lazily looked me up and down, I felt slightly awkward.

"I was right it looks a lot better on you."

"Oh I don't know, rebel leader gone cute was a pretty hot look."

"Hot and cute huh?"

"In general, not specifically you."

"And you know plenty of rebel leaders then."

I sighed and pulled my legs back up so they were now on his lap, I was expecting him to push them off but instead he pulled them closer towards him.

"So that's the girl you all hate then."

"Yeah, she has got all the guys just wrapped around her little finger. It is affecting Will more than anyone. Have you seen the girls by the way?"

"Haylin and Will yeah, they were with Blunk. So you are jealous of her because you no longer have them wrapped round your finger."

"Yes, I mean no."

"Typical."

"I used to be like that."

"And you're not now?"

"No, the only guy I want isn't like the other guys. However, to not have that guy and to not have the rest of them is hard."

Caleb raised his eyebrows and again that smug grin reappeared but before he had the chance to reply the girls had crowded around the table. Irma pushing my legs of Caleb so she could reach forward and drink my Choco. Talk turned to Wills plan to get Matt.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I let myself lay in the snow trying not to die of embarrassment. I had wanted to prove Cornelia wrong and instead I face planted to the ground and my ski's broke. I could hear her laughter in the background; well at least she was having fun. It was then I felt a shift in the snow next to me.

"_Dude, you're using the wrong thing. This is what you want."_

As I sat up and saw what was next to me I couldn't contain my excitement. Mummer boards, I love these things. That and I am good! I could definitely prove to Cornelia I was fun. As her and Irma's ski's came to a stop besides me. I stood up and started to talk to the girls. Before preparing myself to go and well to be quite honest show off. I winked at Cornelia and turned to move.

I could feel her eyes on me for the entire time we were out. It was a great feeling to be able to shower her with snow whenever we came to a stop. This time however she caught me of guard stopping suddenly causing me to tumble over the snow. It was a sense of Déjà vu while I lay face down in the snow once again. Cornelia's ski's stood up right in the snow and she flopped herself down next to me.

"Is your face not freezing?"

I sat up right next to her.

"And you butt's not freezing?"

"Yeah, I am just generally freezing. How is the cold fun?"

"After all you are the queen of fun."

I joked but I moved my body closer to hers hoping to share some body heat.

"How did you learn to snowboard?"

"We mummer boarded as kids in meridian. It is exactly the same but on mud. My dad taught me all of these tricks; he was the best in the town. Until he went missing."

"Caleb I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was fighting for the rebellion."

"Hard job we do."

"It has some perks."

Cornelia nodded her head. I waited for her to say more but instead we sat in silence. Until Irma's voice rung out.

"Corny detach your face from Caleb's if you will and come and watch the race!"

Cornelia sighed.

"That girl has no tack."

I laughed and offered her my hand. What was worse is I kind of wished Irma was right. Half the time I was desperate to kiss Cornelia. It appears to be such a little deal on Earth an everyday occurrence were as in Meridian it was a sacred thing the same priority as losing you virginity. I wanted it to be perfect with Cornelia yet Irma seemed to imply that every second we were alone we were making out and I secretly which we were. We headed up the hill to watch the race.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I walked into the bedroom which I was sharing with Elyon who was of flirting with the guys who had lost interest in the new girl. Caleb stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking dumb struck.

"You can sit down Caleb it's not a crime."

"Maybe I should just wait outside."

"I am just getting a sweater and then we can go and join the others. You insisted on coming with me, I told you I would be fine."

"The guys in your school just look like creeps; I don't trust you alone with them."

"You're sweet but I have to daily."

Caleb sighed and walked towards the door where he leaned against it.

"I hate that I can't protect you all the time."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you and the girls. Not just you, why would I say just you."

Caleb's face had turned a very prominent red.

I laughed and pulled the jumper over my head.

"Sure you didn't. Okay I am good to go. Let's go get some Choco. And remember…"

"I know it is hot, don't drink it all in one go. Pointless drinks, we drink for thirst not because it tastes nice."

Once again I laughed and grabbed Caleb's arm pulling him back through the door.


End file.
